King's Game: Puella Magi Version
by Sayakan
Summary: When Madoka Kaname received a text message ordering a group of magical girls to do odd things, she dismissed it as nonsense and a chance to make new friends. But when the bodies start piling up, she realizes there may be truth in this 'King's Game.'


**I do not own Puella Magi Suzune, Oriko, Kazumi, or Madoka Magica. I also do not own King's Game.**

**Knowledge of the spin-offs or King's Game is not needed to read this story, but is recommended.**

The text message was quite simple, or at least Mami Tomoe thought so. It also was probably a fake, judging from the ridiculous contents.

_Of course, _she bitterly thought, _in this world of magic, anything could be true._

So she called Homura.

"I'm at the hospital," she muttered. "Where are you?"

"_Um," _hesitantly replied the ever-shy Homura, "_Madoka and I are at a cafe. Did you… did you get the text?"  
_

"It's really weird, right!" exclaimed Mami, too loudly, and her fellow magical girl Sayaka, who sat next to her, loudly shushed the enthusiastic blonde. "Homura, could you find out who the other people the text sent to are? I want to meet them."

"_Homura already did that!" _Madoka came to the phone. "_And the girl mentioned, Nagisa, is in the hospital." _Eyes wide, Mami spun, to be face-to-face with a small, white-haired girl.

"I'm Nagisa," murmured the girl. "You also got the text?" Sayaka raised her own phone, and Nagisa showed the two her phone, thus revealing the ring on her finger.

Sayaka and Mami exchanged glances, as Homura's voice leaked through the phone.

"_Are you still there? We found out the other locations."_

* * *

Arisa waved her phone. Matsuri, her friend, stood beside her, with her own phone held tightly.

"Arisa," she began nervously, "I don't think that helps…"

Haruka, their mutual friend, and a member of the student council, raised her phone.

"So we all got the message," she announced. "And we're not the only ones."

"There's a command," helpfully added on Chisato. Her own phone was in a brilliant blue case, and there was a clear message. "Hold on, something else is coming through."

"_This is Mami Tomoe. I also got the message,_" read Arisa. "_All of us are meeting. Please join. Go to Mihikitaria, cafe Koneko. If you are who I think you are, this shouldn't be too hard._"

"Another magical girl, obviously," nonchalantly murmured Haruka, half to herself. "We might as well get going."

"All right." Matsuri took on a serious demeanor. "Let's transform." Each girl held out their soul gem, and their clothes transformed into fancy, lacy outfits. With one movement, together, they jumped into the air, headed to Mihikitaria city.

* * *

Oriko Mikuni frowned at her phone. Of course, she had predicted this would happen. She and Kirika had been in town anyway in order to fight Walpurgis, but the white magical girl had a horrifying vision. Though unclear, she had seen dead bodies everywhere- those of magical girls.

She was there, too.

Yuma, the green-haired magical girl who now lived with her grandparents, nervously fidgeted in her seat. Though she was free from her abusive parents (thanks to Oriko and Kirika) she still acted nervously around others.

So now she sat opposite from the girls named Homura and Madoka. Madoka was a friendly, enthusiastic girl with bright pink hair and a warm smile. Homura was a shy brunette with red-rimmed glasses. They both had the ring around their fingers.

Oriko, Kirika, and Yuma discretely showed their own rings as they wait for the rest to arrive. Homura let out a long breath, and Madoka relaxed. They were all magical girls here.

They didn't have to wait long for others to arrive. A lone girl with silver hair entered, and her smiling face was immediately turned to the group of four girls. She displayed her ring before walking over.

"Suzune Amano," she courteously greeted. "You are?"

"Madoka Kaname."

"Homura Akemi."

"Oriko Mikuni."

"Kirika Kure."

"Yuma Chitose."

Suzune took a seat next to them, but her arrival did nothing to diffuse the tension in the air. Each gaze was turned to the door.

Four more girls entered. One, the tallest, was blonde, and tightly held the hand of the smallest white-haired girl while glaring at the slouching redhead. Standing behind them was a blue-haired girl.

"Mami!" shouted Madoka, and she went over to hug the blonde girl. They, too, introduced themselves.

"Mami Tomoe," said the blonde girl.

"Nagisa Momoe!" cheerfully exclaimed the white-haired girl.

"Kyoko Sakura," scowled the redhead.

"Sayaka Miki," added on the bluenette. They, too, took their seats, but now the tension was lifted.

"Hey, transfer student, how many girls left?" asked Sayaka to Homura. Homura nervously gulped and looked down at her phone.

"There are ten girls now… and seventeen left." Mami hummed.

"Twenty-seven girls in total, then." The blonde girl looked down at her phone. "Let's compile a chart. Everyone, let's share our names and powers." With no objections, Mami began.

"I'm Suzune Amano, with the power to take the powers of witches. I currently use fire magic." The silver-haired girl demonstrated, and flames danced around her hand.

"Sayaka Miki, and I specialize in speed and healing!" Sayaka looked ready to dart around in order to display here skill, but a warning look from Mami stopped her. they were drawing enough attention as it was.

"Mami Tomoe. I use guns and ribbons."

"H-Homura Akemi. I use time magic."

"Oriko Mikuni. I see into the future."

"Kirika Kure. I have super speed." This elicited a glare from the neglected Sayaka.

"Madoka Kaname! I use arrows. It's nice to meet you all!"

"Kyoko Sakura. I create barriers."

"Yuma Chitose! I can also heal." Sayaka put her head on the table and groaned.

"Nagisa Momoe. I can blow bubbles."

"Hey, wait," suddenly interjected Kirika. "The order is just to have Yuma flip Nagisa's skirt. Why don't we do that now?" There was a general consensus until seven more girls entered. Introductions were again made, with the girls being revealed as the Pleiades Saints. Then, once again, a group of four entered, calling themselves the Yunagi magical girls.

And once again, the group was forced to wait.

"I say Chitose flips Momoe's skirt and we leave," complained Kirika. "I'm _so _bored!" She demonstrated this by yawning and leaning back. It seemed as though the other girls couldn't help but agree. With the chart completed, and having finished eating long ago, the magical girls were at a loss for what to do.

"Kagari Hinata." A brunette girl walked in. "Do you remember me, sister?" Matsuri, one of the Yunagi magical girls, froze. Kagari laughed.

"Matsuri?" whispered Chitose, the second Yunagi magical girl. "You have a sister?"

"Don't worry, it's my fault she doesn't remember." Kagari fixed her sly look upon Suzune. "Amano. If I could, you would be dead." Suzune shuddered, and her hand went to her soul gem. "But I really want to know what this 'King's Game' is, so I'll spare you. For now." There was a silence following those words, until two new girls joined them.

"Kanami Ai!" introduced one girl, who was shorter than the other girl.

"Komaki Asako," said the second girl. "Hey, Mikuni! What did I tell you about becoming a magical girl!" Oriko sighed and ignored the fuming girl.

"-and don't ignore me like-"

"Don't bother Oriko!" yelled Kirika, standing up. Mami raised a hand, and they were both tied up in golden ribbons.

"Somebody else is coming," she hissed. A blonde girl entered, and she glared at the Pleiades Saints.

"Saints," she scoffed. "I'm Yuuri Asuka. If the text message is true, I hope you all die." She grinned cruelly and sat down beside Sayaka, who edged away cautiously. Kagari sat next to Yuuri quickly.

Following her was another girl, one with dark hair similar to Homura's.

"I'm Ayase Souju!" she exclaimed. "Your soul gems are so pretty~ But we have to find out what this 'King's Game' is, right~" Everyone backed away, except for the final girl entering.

"I'm Sasa," she greeted. "Anyone know what this is?"

"Finally," grumbled Mirai. "All right, let's read the text." Umika cleared her throat.

"**This is the King's Game, in which all of you puella magi will be participating. The King's commands are absolute, so please fulfill them within 24 hours. *I* you will not be allowed to withdraw mid-game. You will not gain corruption on your soul gem while using magic. Command 1: Puella Magi Nagisa Momoe Puella Magi Yuma Chitose Yuma Chitose will flip Nagisa Momoe's skirt. -END-." **Umika looked up. "Well, Yuma? Do it." The green haired girl confidently walked up to the other child and raised her skirt. Nagisa squealed, but otherwise made no objection.

"Obedience confirmed," read Umika. "Well, if we get another one of these, let's meet again. This could be serious."

"Some messed up girl could have made this wish," noted Mami. Yuuri smiled.

"Well then, let's beat them up!" declared Sayaka, causing her friends to facepalm.

"Sayaka, we can't just do that…" murmured Madoka.

"Miki's got a point." Kirika grinned, displaying her fang. "Well, see ya tomorrow."

"Wait!" exclaimed Arisa. "What does it mean… gaining corruption?" Before Kirika could answer, Oriko interjected.

"We can use magic as much as we want." A few of the girls looked like they wanted to add on, but wisely held their tongue. "Tomorrow, then." With that, they left, bringing Yuma.

One by one, the girls disbanded, telling each other they would see them later. Matsuri did seem as though she was dying to talk to Suzune.

The final ones left were Kyoko and Mami, with Sayaka, Homura, and Madoka in the background.

"Kyoko?" asked Mami. "Come with us to Mihikitaria. You can stay with me." Kyoko looked down, then up into Mami's hopeful eyes.

"I'd...like that. But.." Mami sighed.

"Well, I guess I'll have to eat that cake myself." Mami began to walk off, but Kyoko followed.

"Actually, I'll come with you." Mami smiled.

"I knew you would."

* * *

At 12:00, Kazumi was awakened from her slumber by a text.

"Another one?" she groaned. "Geez… Command 2: Puella magi Kirika Kure puella magi Kyoko Sakura. Kirika Kura will lick Kyoko Sakura's foot."

"Do you think Kure will really go through with it?" In the doorway stood Umika, her face illuminated by the light of her phone. "I mean, really… Licking her foot…" A yawning Kaoru came up.

"Do you think its real?" she asked. Umika shrugged.

"Its probably spam. But we still met new magical girls, and this isn't doing any harm." Kaoru agreed, nodding quickly.

"Well, it seems like we're meeting again tomorrow." Each girl went to her own bedroom and slept fitfully the whole night long. Kazumi's phone was tucked safely away under her pillow, ready for the next command.

* * *

In the morning, all twenty-seven girls were at the cafe. Kirika was scowling at nothing in particular, and Kyoko was trying to hide behind Mami.

"Just do it!" yelled Arisa. "C'mon. It's not that bad." Chisato shot her friend a warning glare.

"'M not licking that girl's foot," complained Kirika. Kyoko tried to not meet anybody's eyes, but Kagiri pushed them together. Kirika growled and grabbed Kyoko's shoe.

"Oriko," she declared, "if you tell me too, I'll lick redhead's foot." Oriko looked unsure for a moment, then nodded.

"It's best to be safe," she comforted her friend. "Kirika, do it for me." The brunette tore of Kyoko's shoe, causing the girl to yelp and instinctively jerk out. As quickly as possible, Kirika did her task.

"All right? Bleh, you taste bad, Sakura." Unable to argue, an annoyed Kyoko cleaned off her foot and put her shoe back on.

"Well, we'll probably see each other again." Haruka held up her phone. "Our obedience was confirmed."

None could help but shudder.

"This King is putting in a lot of effort," murmured Homura. Madoka nodded, her face grim. Their hands touched under the table, but Homura quickly pulled away.

_This never happened before in any timeline. What should I do? What should I do?_

Again, everyone left, leaving only Homura and Madoka, similarly to last time, when only Mami and Kyoko were left.

"Madoka… I was wondering…" Homura readied herself. "Will you go out with me?"

"Yes!" Madoka clasped Homura's hands. "Of course." Homura smiled.

"...I'm glad." They clasped hands again and walked away.

(Unaware of the fate beckoning to them.)

* * *

Madoka yawned as she checked her phone. There was a new text message:

_Command 3_

_Puella magi Satomi Usagi_

_Puella magi Mami Tomoe_

_They will kiss._

"Poor Mami," murmured Madoka. "At least Satomi doesn't seem too bad…" Unable to fall asleep, she called Homura.

"Are you up?" she asked quietly.

"_Yeah," _responded the shy girl, her voice staticky through the phone. "_Did you see the text? Poor Mami."  
_

"I bet Sayaka and Kyoko will be really angry," murmured Madoka. "Well, bye." She hung up, placing the phone gently beside her. Though she attempted to sleep, her head only hit the pillow when the first rays of sunlight streamed in through her bedroom window.

* * *

As it turned out, Satomi had chickened out. She wasn't in the cafe, and Mami sighed.

"I guess we can't do anything," she lamented. "I just hope this game isn't real…"

"Don't worry," said Sayaka. "I'm sure its a fake." Mami wasn't reassured much, but she relaxed.

"I hope you're right, Sayaka…"

* * *

At 11: 55, Madoka was woken up.

_Five minutes left._

"Oh, _come on," _murmured Madoka. "But we didn't get a 'confirmed' message, did we." She checked her phone, then looked at the clock.

_60 seconds left._

"Oh, cool, it's counting down!" The seconds ticked by, and before she knew it, there was another text.

_Since you have not carried out the King's command, I sentence you to hang by the neck._

_Puella magi Satomi Usagi_

_Puella magi Mami Tomoe_

_-END-_

Madoka rushed to call Mami, her fingers quickly typing up the number. But she was met by silence, and her heartbeat began to quicken.

"It's nothing," she murmured. "Tomorrow, we'll see Mami again. Then we'll hunt for a witch. It's nothing, nothing, nothing."

Yet try as she might, Madoka was still nervous and afraid.

"It's nothing."

* * *

There was a fourth command.

In school, all four Mihikitaria girls were fidgety and nervous. Kyoko was in school, too, though in a different class, and she was dying to tell them all something. Nagisa, too, was in the same mind as Kyoko, and all Madoka could think about was how they both lived with Mami.

"Also…" Kazuko's voice quieted. "Today, the older student Mami Tomoe was found in her home, hanging from a noose." There were several gasps, and Madoka's nails dug into her hands. They were going to have to meet again today. If they didn't, there might be two more dead.

Kyubey was gone, which was why she couldn't telepathically communicate with her friends. If she could, there was no doubt un her mind as to what she would be saying.

After school, they all headed to the cafe.

"But… her magic," murmured Sayaka. "She should've been able to heal herself."

The only response she got was a choked sob.

"Satomi is also dead." In the cafe, Kaoru's face was contorted, and she seemed as though she had been crying herself. "This… this isn't a game. Not anymore."

"But the next command." Madoka raised her phone. "Kazumi, you, you, you need to sleep with Yuuri." Yuuri smiled again.

"Are you upset now, saints?" Yuuri grabbed Kazumi's hand. "You lost your dearest treasure."

The looks on the faces of the six other girls were horrified. "What will you do now? Lose Kazumi, or have her tainted?"

From their expressions, the saints knew of no answer.

The time was 5: 50 P.M.

**Author's Note:  
****This story takes place before Homura started being cool (so it's still Moemura.) That's why Madoka contracted, and why Oriko is planning on fighting Walpurgis Nacht. In terms of the Oriko timeline, it takes place during the Extra Story. For Kazumi Magica, the time is after Kazumi met the saints, but before Yuuri died. For the Suzune timeline, it is before the story's start, but after Tsubaki died.**

**Please review.**


End file.
